


Amor desde Rusia

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Agent Heiwajima Shizuo, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Izaya Speaks Russian, Love/Hate, M/M, Questioning, Spy Orihara Izaya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: Es extraño cómo a veces la vida de alguien puede cambiar con tan solo una pregunta. Creer en sus ideales ya no hacía diferencia alguna, lo único que le queda ahora es demostrar que se puede redimir a un asesino.Three-shot. Espías/Agentes secretos UA.También en Wattpad.





	Amor desde Rusia

**Author's Note:**

> Llegando tarde como siempre. Amo Durarara, me volví fan un año después de que emitieran la primer temporada y tiempo después comencé a leer las novelas, pero realmente nunca hice algún aporte al fandom y que fuese sobre mi OTP. Esta es la primer cosa que escribo sobre Shizuo e Izaya, pero considero que es mejor tarde que nunca. Ojalá les guste.

Había comenzado a anochecer cuando salió de la casa de seguridad y se encaminó a través de la carretera, sintiendo el viento gélido calándole hasta los huesos. Se ajustó el pesado abrigo, estremeciéndose sutilmente. Continuó su camino con sigilo, consciente de la marca que sus huellas iban dejando en la nieve detrás suyo conforme avanzaba.

Los orbes corbizos vigilaban atentos los alrededores, como si esperase que alguien fuese capaz de aparecer y atacarle repentinamente.

Shizuo Heiwajima se obligó a ahuyentar la imagen de cierto individuo que había logrado colarse en todo el lío que era su mente en ese momento, haciéndole apretar el agarre en la empuñadura de la maleta negra que sostenía, ambas manos envueltas en guantes de piel color negro; a juego con el abrigo, las gafas oscuras, y el sombrero en su cabeza. Ignorando el color pálido de la nueve, estaba listo para ocultarse en las sombras más oscuras de ser necesario.

A la distancia, el sonido de las campanas anunciando la medianoche, interrumpió la silenciosa quietud que reinaba en la ciudad, haciéndole acelerar el paso, consciente de que podría llegar tardíamente a aquella reunión.

Su respiración seguía agitada al llegar a la antigua finca. En lo alto de las enormes y pesadas puertas, múltiples estatuas de leones lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación. Él los miró desafiadamente, mientras empujaba las enormes verjas de metal, generando un chillido del material oxidado, para luego adentrarse en la propiedad.

Era una casa de estilo gótico, que destacaba visualmente por su volumen y nobleza, adornada con ventanas altas y vidrios delgados. Al llegar a la entrada principal, el rubio no pudo evitar dudar por unos segundos, observando el extraño pomo con aspecto de una cara deformada y dos cuernos. Sacudió la cabeza y luego llamó a la puerta. Se entretuvo mirando el vaho que generaba su cálida respiración, sintiendo el aire frío colarse bajo su piel.

Después de exactamente un minuto y dieciocho segundos, escuchó el sonido de alguien encaminándose hacia la puerta, pareciendo que bajaban una escalera de madera que crujía a cada paso. Finalmente, la persona llegó a la puerta abriendo una rendija, asomándose a través de ella y dedicándole una breve mirada complacida.

—Miren quién está aquí —comentó la mujer con una sincera sonrisa. Shizuo no dijo nada y simplemente empujó más la puerta para entrar, siguiendo su camino a través del pasillo.

—¿Acaso estabas esperando a alguien más? —respondió, con una falsa expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, luego entregando su abrigo y sombrero.

—Claramente, nadie te enseñó buenos modales —respondió la chica con desdén. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Shizuo resopló divertido, dejando su ropa en el baúl en un rincón casi oscuro a su izquierda, vistiendo solo su esmoquin. En ese momento, una voz clara llegó desde las escaleras.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros huéspedes, Celty.

Shizuo se volvió para encarar a un hombre joven de cabello castaño y gafas al final de la escalera, con un brazo apoyado en el balaustre, como si estuviese frente a un público.

—Shinra —saludó cortésmente.

—Tendrás que disculpar a Celty, tiende a ser demasiado directa algunas veces —miró a la mujer, que dejó el lado de Shizuo para acercarse al recién llegado, que tomó su mano y la besó, haciéndole sonreír—. Adelante, querida —sugirió, para que la joven pudiese guiarlos a través de los intrincados pasillos de la casa, mientras él permanecía unos pasos atrás para hablar con Shizuo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo atrapaste? —preguntó el rubio.

—Oh, ha sido fácil, demasiado incluso, yo-… —comenzó a decir Shinra, pero Celty lo interrumpió de inmediato.

_—Nosotros._

—… lo encontramos herido a los límites de nuestro distrito. Había más sangre que nieve cubriéndolo. Pero curé a este pajarito solo por ti Freeman.[1]

—Todos estos años y aun no sé tu verdadero nombre. Creí que para esta misión te llamabas Jaron[2] —Celty señaló.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta cambiar —respondió Shizuo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque estaba concentrado en la conversación, Shizuo había memorizado cada detalle de su camino a través de los oscuros pasillos. Habían terminado de recorrer un pasillo tapizado con alfombras gruesas y unas escaleras de caracol hechas de granito que conducían a algún nivel bajo tierra, a los cimientos del edificio. Ahora, se encontraban en un amplio salón, rodeados por una serie de celdas frías y vacías, sin ningún prisionero dentro de ellas.

—Es la última en el lado izquierdo. La más grande —Shinra lo señaló con uno de sus dedos.

Shizuo ya se dirigía hacia allá, demasiado ansioso por llegar, para siquiera molestarse en esperar un segundo más. Por _él_. Cuando repentinamente Celty lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, confundido.

—El dinero —explicó, mientras Shinra miraba divertido la escena.

— _Ah_ , claro, claro.

Shizuo le entregó la maleta sin vacilar, y a cambio recibió un montón de llaves pesadas y oxidadas.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo —Celty sonrió—. Diviértete.

Shizuo se volvió y estaba a punto de seguir su camino, pero se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas.

—Oh, y _Freeman_ … —añadió Shinra con una sonrisa amable, pero expresión severa—. No hagas mucho ruido, ¿está bien? —después de eso, miró a Celty y se fueron.

El rubio no lo pensó más y se dirigió directamente a la última celda, luego de enderezarse y arreglar más su vestimenta. Estaba a punto de reunirse con  _él_ después de casi un año, al menos quería verse bien para la ocasión. Mientras caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo, esa dulce voz comenzó a invadir su mente, junto con todos los recuerdos luego de su primer encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Freeman. _Apellido del actor de voz de Shizuo para la versión en inglés del anime._  
>  2Jaron. _Nombre del actor de voz de Shizuo para la versión en alemán._


End file.
